Zeitleiste: Freie Jahre
Dies ist eine ungefähre Darstellung der Ereignisse während der Freien Jahre. Zeitleiste FJ 1 bis 100 FJ 20 Der Gazaranische Kalender, entworfen von Tiam von Gazar, wird angenommen. Er zählt die Jahre nach dem Ende der Trolloc-Kriege. Glossar FJ 50 Neue Nationen beginnen sich aus den Überresten der Zehn Nationen zu bilden. FJ 100 Zusammen mit Tar Valon sind die Nationen zu dieser Zeit Aldeshar, Abayan, Balasun, Basharande, Caembarin, Dal Calain, Darmovan, Dhowlan, Elan Dapor, Elsalam, Esandara, Farashelle, Fergansea, Hamarea, Ileande, Indrahar, Kharendor, Khodomar, Masenashar, Moreina, Nerevan, Oburun, Oman Dashar, Roemalle, Rhamdashar, Shandalle, Shiota, Talmour und Tova. Der Aufstieg von Artur Falkenflügel (DW) FJ 291 Stedding Sherandu wird von der sich ausbreitenden Großen Fäule verschlungen. Aus dem Stedding (Kapitel) FJ 351 Ein Falscher Drache namens Davian verursacht einige Probleme, bevor er noch im gleichen Jahr von den Aes Sedai gefangen genommen und gedämpft wird. The Wheel of Time Companion FJ 401 bis 500 FJ 450 Königin Sulmara von Masenashar wird von Aes Sedai von ihrem Thron entfernt, die sie nach Tar Valon verschleppen, um die Ställe der Weißen Burg auszumisten, als Demonstration, dass niemand sich außerhalb der Reichweite der Aes Sedai befindet. Es wird gesagt, dass Sulmara eine Aes Sedai war, die ihre Pflichten vernachlässigt hat, um nach Hause zurückzukehren und den Thron ihres Königreiches zu übernehmen, ohne die Erlaubnis des Amyrlin-Sitzes, doch das ist unbewiesen. The Wheel of Time Roleplaying Game FJ 500 Irgendwann zwischen dem Ende der Trolloc-Kriege und dem Anfang des Hundertjährigen Kriegs wird es für eine Aufgenommene, die zur vollen Schwester erhoben wird, notwendig, spezielle Eide auf einen Ter'angreal zu schwören, der diese Eide bindend macht. Die Prüfung (Kapitel) Die Königreiche Nerevan und Esandara fallen in Shiota ein. Eine große Schlacht wird bei den Ruinen von Londaren Cor geschlagen. REFERENZEN FJ 642 Das Große Feuer von Tar Valon verursacht große Schäden in der Bibliothek der Weißen Burg. FJ 700-800 ca. FJ 700-800 Man geht davon aus, dass Teile des Karaethon-Zyklus während dieser Zeit veröffentlicht wurden. Kyera Termendal von Shiota nimmt eine später umstrittene Übersetzung des Karaethon-Zyklus in Angriff. Prolog: Blitze (Kapitel) FJ 901 bis 1000 FJ 912 Prinz Artur Paendrag Tanreall wird in Shandalle geboren, Sohn von König Myrdin Paendrag Maregore und Königin Mailinde Paendrag Lyndhall. FJ 915 Guaire Amalasan wird geboren. ca FJ 920 Deane Aryman wird im Dorf Salidar in Eharon geboren. FJ 937 Prinz Artur Paendrag Tanreall heiratet Lady Amaline Paendrag Tagora. FJ 939 Das Schwarze Fieber verheert den Kontinent, tötet 10% der Bevölkerung, inklusive des Königs und der Königin von Shandalle. Artur Paendrag Tanreall wird König. Ein Mann namens Guaire Amalasan erklärt sich selbst im Winter des Jahres in Darmovan zum Wiedergeborenen Drachen und erobert das Königreich im Sommer des Jahres zusammen mit seinen Anhängern. Das ist der Beginn des Krieg des Zweiten Drachen. Bonwhin Meraighdin von der Roten Ajah wird zum Amyrlin-Sitz erhoben. Die Weiße Burg (DW) FJ 940 Im Frühling sendet Artur Paendrag Tanreall Truppen aus Shandalle in den Kampf gegen Guaire Amalasan, der in diesem Jahr Balasun, Shiota und Elan Dapor erobert. FJ 941 Immer noch sind alle Versuche, Amalasan aufzuhalten, erfolglos gewesen, obwohl jede Nation ihre Armeen gegen ihn entsendet hat. FJ 942 Nachdem er niemals während irgend eines Kampfes von Amalasan besiegt wurde, erhält Artur Paendrag den Beinamen "Falkenflügel", aufgrund seiner Fähigkeit, seine Truppen schnell zwischen verschiedenen Orten zu bewegen. In diesem Jahr werden Artur und Amaline Paendrag Tagora die Zwillinge Modair Paendrag und Amira Paendrag geboren. Die Herrschaft des Hochkönigs (DW) Guaire Amalasan fällt in Moreina an und beginnt mit der Belagerung des Steins von Tear. FJ 943 Zu dieser Zeit hat Amalasan die Kontrolle über Kharendor, Dhowlan, Farashelle, Shiota, Nerevan, Esandara, Fergansea und Moreina (mit Ausnahme des Steins von Tear). Frühling Die Truppen von Falkenflügel und Amalasan treffen sich unerwartet nahe Endersole. Die Schlacht von Endersole (oder die Schlacht am Jolvaine-Pass) ereignet sich über zwei Tage und endet mit Amalasans Gefangennahme, was auch das Ende des Kriegs des Zweiten Drachen darstellt. Falkenflügel zieht mit seinen Truppen sofort nach Tar Valon, wo er außerhalb der Insel lagert. Amalasan wird den Aes Sedai zum Urteil übergeben und später zur Dämpfung verurteilt. Einen Tag nach seiner Ankunft bei Tar Valon erhält Falkenflügel von der Amyrlin Bonwhin Meraighdin den Befehl, das Gebiet innerhalb von fünf Tagen zu verlassen. Drei Tage nach der Schlacht von Endersole erscheinen Truppen aus Khodomar, angeführt von Sawyn Maculhene, und aus Esandara, angeführt von Elinde Motheneos, um Amalasan zu befreien. Den Truppen gelingt es, bis an den Fuß der Weißen Burg vorzudringen, wo sie schließlich zurückgeschlagen werden. Berichte darüber werden in den geheimen Aufzeichnungen der Bibliothek der Weißen Burg aufbewahrt. Während der Schlacht, die durch Artur Falkenflügels Hilfe gewonnen werden kann, werden Maculhene und Motheneos getötet. Frühsommer Falkenflügel kehrt nach Shandalle zurück und beginnt seine Herrschaft dort zu festigen. Sommer Armeen aus Caembarin unter König Tefan, Khodomar unter Königin Nesaline und Tova unter der Ersten Rätin Almindhra, möglicherweise beeinflusst von der Weißen Burg unter Bonwhin Meraighdin, greifen Shandalle gleichzeitig an, was den Beginn der Fusionskriege darstellt, eine Periode von zwanzig Jahren, während der Falkenflügel alle Nationen westlich des Rückgrats der Welt erobert. Falkenflügel entwickelt ein Kalendersystem, das die Jahre seit der Gründung seines Imperiums zählt, doch es wird später nur noch von Historikern benutzt. Winter Falkenflügel hat inzwischen die Kontrolle über halb Tova, und Teile von Khodomar und Caembarin. In den umliegenden Ländern beginnen die gewöhnlichen Menschen ihn zu unterstützen. FJ 944 Aldeshar, Ileande und Talmour versuchen die von Falkenflügel belagerten Gebiete zurückzuerobern. Falkenflügel bemüht sich um die Hilfe der Weißen Burg bei Verhandlungen mit seinen Feinden, erhält jedoch keine. ca. FJ 950 Elora Tochter von Amar Tochter von Coura schreibt Männer aus Feuer und Frauen aus Luft während der frühen Regentschaft Artur Falkenflügels. Die Übermittlung (Kapitel) FJ 954 Falkenflügel akzeptiert die Aes Sedai-Beraterin Chowin Tsao. FJ 959 Falkenflügels Sohn Modair Paendrag wird in der Schlacht getötet. FJ 961 Amaline Paendrag Tagora und Falkenflügels drei verbleibende Kinder, unter ihnen Amira, werden mit Gift getötet, was Falkenflügel in die Schwarzen Jahre seiner Herrschaft stürzt. FJ 962 Die Aes Sedai-Beraterin Chowin Tsao verlässt Artur Falkenflügel aus Protest über die Abschlachtung der Soldaten von Aldeshar. Falkenflügel weigert sich, eine neue Aes Sedai-Beraterin zu akzeptieren. FJ 963 Nach zwanzig Jahren der Kämpfe, während denen er nie besiegt worden war, wird Falkenflügel der Herrscher aller Ländereien der Westlande, mit Ausnahme von Tar Valon. Die letzte Nation, die ihm zufällt, ist Aldeshar. Nach der Eroberung lässt Falkenflügel den regierenden Herrscher Joal Ramedar hinrichten, obwohl die Nation kapituliert hat, da er glaubt, Ramedar sei für den Mord an seiner Frau Amaline Paendrag Tagora verantwortlich. Außerdem verstreut er die gesamte Bevölkerung von Aldeshar in alle Teile seines Imperiums. Falkenflügel wird zum Hochkönig der Westlande ausgerufen. Falkenflügel formt Aldeshar zur imperialen Provinz Andor und ernennt irgendwann in der nächsten Zeit Jeorad Manyard zum Gouverneur der Provinz. FJ 964 Falkenflügel beginnt eine Invasion in die Aiel-Wüste. Obwohl anfangs erfolgreich, zwingen ihn das harte Klima und das Scheitern, den Aiel im offenen Kampf zu begegnen, zum Rückzug. Nach seiner Rückkehr trifft er eine junge Frau namens Tamika, die er innerhalb des folgenden Jahres heiratet, was die Schwarzen Jahre beendet. Falkenflügel beginnt seine harten Taten zu bereuen und lässt die verstreuten Adligen aus Aldeshar zurückholen. FJ 965 Falkenflügel und Tamika heiraten. Endara Casalain, die Tochter von Joal Ramedar, wird von Falkenflügel aus dem Exil zurückgerufen und erhält die Herrschaft über die imperiale Provinz Andor. FJ 967 Luthair Paendrag Mondwin wird geboren, Sohn von Artur Falkenflügel und Tamika. Falkenflügel akzeptiert eine neue Aes Sedai-Beraterin und ernennt Endara Casalain zur imperialen Gouverneurin von Andor. FJ 968/969 Quellen besagen, dass eine angesetzte Audienz zwischen Bonwhin Meraighdin und Tamika nicht stattfand, weil entweder Bonwhin sich weigerte, Tamika zu empfangen, oder Tamika sich weigerte, zu erscheinen. Beide Versionen sind unwahrscheinlich, außer man schenkt den Gerüchten Glauben, dass Tamika eine abtrünnige Aes Sedai war. FJ 973 Ein Mann namens Jalwin Moerad kommt an Falkenflügels Hof - eigentlich der Verlorene Ishamael in einer Verkleidung. Zu dieser Zeit besetzen die Aes Sedai über ein Drittel der hohen Verwaltungsposten des Imperiums. FJ 974 Im Sommer des Jahres ist Moerad, der eine deutliche Abneigung gegen Aes Sedai hat, der engste Berater von Artur Falkenflügel. Im Herbst des Jahres entlässt Falkenflügel plötzlich seine Aes Sedai-Beraterin und alle anderen Aes Sedai, die Positionen innerhalb des Imperiums besetzen, nachdem Moerad ihn davon überzeugt hat, dass die Aes Sedai für viele, wenn nicht sogar alle Revolutionen innerhalb seines Imperiums verantwortlich sind. FJ 975 Im Frühling des Jahres lässt Falkenflügel ein Kopfgeld von 1000 Goldkronen auf alle Aes Sedai aussetzen, die Tar Valon und der Weißen Burg nicht abschwören. Diese Handlung geschah vermutlich auf Drängen von Jalwin Moerad hin. Im Sommer des Jahres startet Falkenflügel einen Angriff gegen Tar Valon und beginnt die Belagerung der Stadt. FJ 986 Eine große Streitmacht von Schattengezücht überfällt das Imperium und schafft es, mehrere hundert Meilen ins Imperium einzudringen. Falkenglügel hebt eine große Armee aus, um der Bedrohung zu begegnen. FJ 987 Im Sommer des Jahres kann die Trolloc-Invasion bei der Schlacht von Talidar in Hamarea besiegt werden, nach sechs Tagen und Nächten harter Kämpfe. Dies markiert den ersten und letzten Versuch der Trollocs, Falkenflügels Imperium anzugreifen. Der Hochkönig lässt ein Monument für jene erreichten, die in der Schlacht gegen die Trollocs gefallen sind. Die Jagd beginnt (Kapitel Bd. 3) Falkenflügel scheint durch die Konflikte neu belebt zu sein und beginnt neue Kampagnen zu planen. Im Herbst des Jahres stirbt seine zweite Frau Tamika. FJ 989 Angeregt durch Jalwin Moerad beginnt Falkenflügel eine Expedition über das Aryth-Meer zu planen. Zwei riesige Flotten werden an den südlichen und westlichen Häfen des Imperiums konstruiert, jede bestehend aus über 2000 Schiffen und 300.000 Soldaten und Siedlern. Durch öffentliche Spenden wird eine riesige Statue Falkenflügels in Auftrag gegeben, die in einem verlassenen Ogier-''Stedding'' errichtet werden soll (auf einer Ebene, die später als die Caralain Steppe bekannt wird. Die Statue ist ein Teil einer neuen Hauptstadt, die Falkenflügel plant. Gnadenlose Augen (Kapitel) FJ 992 Die westliche Flotte, kommandiert von Falkenflügels Sohn Luthair Paendrag Mondwin, segelt über das Aryth-Meer und beginnt die Invasion des Seanchanischen Kontinents. Das Land wird zu dieser Zeit von rivalisierenden Machtlenkerinnen terrorisiert. Die Invasionsstreitmacht erobert schnell die Stadt Imfaral, doch Widerstand durch eingeborene Streitkräfte (als Armeen der Nacht bezeichnet für ihre Nutzung von Schattengezücht-ähnlichen Kreaturen in der Schlacht) macht einen Sieg zweifelhaft. Das Rad webt (Kapitel Bd. 4) Zu dieser Zeit wird Bonwhin Meraighdin von der Halle der Burg abgesetzt, nachdem Beweise erbracht wurden, dass sie Falkenflügel für ihre eigenen Zwecke manipulierte und seine Feindschaft aufbrachte, was die Aes Sedai in Gefahr brachte. Bonwhin wird gedämpft und gezwungen, als abschreckendes Beispiel bis zu ihrem Tod als Küchenmädchen in der Weißen Burg zu arbeiten. Deane Aryman folgt ihr als Amyrlin nach, doch ihre Versuche, Falkenflügel davon zu überzeugen, die Belagerung aufzuheben, schlagen fehl. FJ 993 Die Bibliothek der Weißen Burg erleidet einige Schäden aufgrund von Brandstiftung. REFERENZEN Falkenflügel sendet eine Flotte nach Shara. Sie wird von einer seiner Töchter kommandiert und kann laut Aufzeichnungen des Meervolkes Kontakt zu den Sharanern herstellen. Sie erzielen einige Erfolge gegen die überrasche Bevölkerung. Souran Maravaile übernimmt das Kommando über die Truppen, die Tar Valon belagern. Er wird zu dieser Zeit der Geliebte von Ishara Casalain. Der Hundertjährige Krieg (DW) FJ 994 Im Frühsommer des Jahres wird Artur Falkenflügel plötzlich krank und verfällt jäh. Er verweigert auf dem Sterbebett die Hilfe der Aes Sedai, auf Einflüsterungen seines Beraters Jalwin Moerad, und verstirbt nach einem Monat. Zuvor gibt er die Anweisung, seine Berater zu töten und Tar Valon zu zerstören, was ebenfalls auf Einflüsterung von Jalwin Moerad geschah. Die Statue zu Falkenflügels Ehren wird fertiggestellt. Falkenflügels einzige überlebende Tochter und Erbin, Laiwynde sur Paendrag, stirbt ein paar Tage nach Falkenflügel unter unbekannten Umständen. Ihr Sohn Tyrn sur Paendrag Mashera verschwindet und wird ebenfalls für tot erklärt. Gegen Ende des Jahres berichten die Aufzeichnungen des Meervolkes von einer großen Anzahl brennender Schiffe an der Küste von Shara, wo die ursprünglichen Landungen von Falkenflügels Tochter gesichtet worden waren. Es gibt keine Lebenszeichen der Flotte und später werden die Menschen von Shara behaupten, es hätte niemals eine Invasion gegeben. Versuche von mehreren Generälen Falkenflügels, das Imperium zu sichern, schlagen fehl und es zerfällt. Der Hundertjährige Krieg beginnt nur ein paar Monate nach dem Tod des Hochkönigs. Die Stadt Tear erklärt ihre Unabhängigkeit unter der Leitung von Istaban Novares und Yseidre Tirado. Tear beansprucht das Gebiet von Moreina, inklusive Mayene. Die Stadt Cairhien erklärt ihre Unabhängigkeit unter König Matraine Colmcille, der sich nach monatelangen Straßenschlachten als Sieger hervor tat und die Nation einte. Ishara Casalain erklärt sich zur ersten Königin von Andor, und die Provinz zu einer eigenständigen Nation. Sie kommt mit der Weißen Burg überein, ihre älteste Tochter zum Training nach Tar Valon zu schicken, und akzeptiert die Aes Sedai-Beraterin Ballair. Die fünf Grenzland-Provinzen brechen weg und erklären eine Allianz untereinander, um weiterhin den Schatten aus dem Norden zurückzuhalten. Die Herrscher dieser Zeit sind Rylen t'Boriden Rashad von Saldaea, Mahira Svetanya von Arafel, Jarel Soukovni von Kandor, Merean Tihomar von Shienar und Shevar Jamelle von Malkier. Die Amyrlin Deane Aryman versucht den Schaden, den ihre Vorgängerin Bonwhin Meraighdin angerichtet hat, wieder gut zu machen und bemüht sich um die Vereinigung der sich bekämpfenden Adligen, um Falkenflügels Imperium nicht im Krieg vergehen zu sehen. Jalwin Moerad beginnt, Marithelle Camaelaine zu beraten. FJ 995 Im späten Frühling beendet Souran Maravaile die Belagerung von Tar Valon. Seine Entscheidung beruht vermutlich auf Intervention von Ishara Casalain, die zu dieser Zeit seine Geliebte ist, und der Amyrlin Deane Aryman. Souran und Ishara heiraten schließlich. FJ 996 Bonwhin Meraighdin, die ehemalige Amyrlin, stirbt in der Weißen Burg. FJ 999 In diesem Jahr hat sich Andor bis zum Fluss Cary im Westen und dem Erinin im Osten ausgedehnt und hält diese Grenzen eine Zeit lang. Andor (DW) FJ 1000 Ishara, Königin von Andor, gebärt Kinder, die die letztendlichen Vorfahren der herrschenden Familien von Andor sein werden. Die Aes Sedai erschafft den ersten A'dam in Seanchan. Obwohl sie mit den Armeen der Nacht verbündet war, läuft Deain zu Luthair Paendrag Mondwin über. Sie demonstriert die Nutzung des A'dam, wird jedoch selbst angeleint, als erste Frau, die zur Damane gemacht wird. Seanchan (DW) Damane (Kapitel) FJ 1001 bis 1100 FJ 1004 Die Stadt Mayene, beansprucht von dem sich ausbreitenden Land Tear, erklärt ihre Unabhängigkeit nach dem auftauchen eines Mannes, der von sich selbst behauptet, Tyrn sur Paendrag Mashera zu sein, der verschollene Enkel von Artur Falkenflügel. Er wird zum ersten Lord von Mayene erklärt, obwohl seine Behauptung, der Enkel von Artur Falkenflügel zu sein, von vielen angezweifelt wird. FJ 1006 Die Stadt Tanchico wird von Tazenia Nerenhald, Haren Maseed und Boral Amadia erobert, die die Gründung des Königreiches Tarabon erklären und das Regierungssystem wieder aufbauen, das in Balasun benutzt wurde, mit einem König (oder einer Königin) und einem Panarchen, ausgeglichen durch eine Versammlung von Adligen, Händlern und Gildenrepräsentanten. Tazenia wird die erste Königin, Haren wird der erste Panarch. Boral stirbt während der Kämpfe. FJ 1015 Jalwin Moerad verschwindet, nachdem er in vierzig Jahren niemals einen Tag alterte. FJ 1017 Souran Maravaile, der Prinz-Gemahl der Königin von Andor, Ishara Casalain, und Kommandant der Armeen, wird von Attentätern ermordet. FJ 1020 Königin Ishara Casalain von Andor stirbt. Ihre Söhne sind in der Schlacht gestorben, so erhält ihre Tochter Alesinde Casalain die Krone, und die Tradition, dass nur eine Frau auf dem Löwenthron sitzen kann, beginnt. FJ 1021 Lothair Mantelar gründet die Kinder des Lichts, eine Gruppe, die sich dem Aufspüren von Schattenfreunden verschrieben hat, um sie den Autoritäten zu melden. Lothair erklärt seine Philosophie in einem Buch namens Der Weg des Lichts, das in diesen dunklen Zeiten beliebt wird. FJ 1025 Zu dieser Zeit sind alle mit Falkenflügel verbundenen Gegenstände und Aufzeichnungen zerstört. REFERENZEN FJ 1035 Melasune Casalain übernimmt nach dem Tod von Alesinde Casalain den Löwenthron von Andor. In diesem Jahr findet der einzige, erwähnenswerte Trolloc-Angriff nahe der Fäule statt, seit dem FJ 987. REFERENZEN FJ 1046 Termylle übernimmt nach dem Tod von Melasune Casalain den Löwenthron von Andor. FJ 1047 Das Königreich Murandy wird von Lady Katrine do Catalan a'Coralle ausgerufen, nachdem sie die Stadt Lugard in Aldeshar übernommen hat. FJ 1048 Lady Katrine do Catalan a'Coralle stirbt, doch ihr neues Königreich Murandy überlebt, wenn auch mit häufigen Änderungen der Führung. FJ 1050 Die Kurzen Wege, die beinahe zweitausend Jahre zuvor von männlichen Aes Sedai erschaffen wurden, beginnen sich zu verdunkeln. Das Reisen in den Wegen wird schließlich verboten, als sie immer dunkler und gefährlicher werden, und die Anwesenheit einer Kreatur namens "Machin Shin" bekannt wird. REFERENZEN FJ 1054 Maragaine wird nach dem Tod von Termylle die fünfte Königin von Andor. Tyrn sur Paendrag Mashera, Erster Lord von Mayene, stirbt an einem Fieber. Seine Tochter Miselle sur Paendrag erbt seinen Titel. Durch sie wird die Bezeichnung Erster oder Erste mehr als nur ein Titel und die Regierungsfolge ändert sich zu einer Erbfolge, ähnlich geregelt wie in Andor. FJ 1063 Vier rivalisierende Königreiche vereinigen sich, um Andor anzugreifen, werden aber von Königin Maragaine bei der Schlacht der Vier Könige westlich von Caemlyn geschlagen. Vier Könige wird später auf dem Schlachtfeld erbaut. FJ 1073 Astara übernimmt nach dem Tod von Maragaine den Löwenthron von Andor. FJ 1084 Deane Aryman stirbt beim Fall von ihrem Pferd, während sie auf dem Weg ist, mehrere der mächtigsten Herrscher zu überzeugen, einem Waffenstillstand zuzustimmen. Ihrer Nachfolgerin Selame Necoine von der Grünen Ajah gelingt es nicht, Kapital zu schlagen aus ihrem Erfolg und der Krieg wird weitergeführt. FJ 1085 Telaisien übernimmt nach dem Tod von Astara den Löwenthron von Andor. Esmara Getares, eine erwähnenswerte Adlige, versammelt eine Armee, die den Großteil des heutigen Illian und die Ebene von Maredo erobert, bevor sie in Andor einfällt. Ihre Versuche, Andor zu erobern, schlagen fehl und sie verbringt die letzten zwölf Jahre ihres Lebens als "Gast" von Königin Telaisien. Esmaras Gefangennahme ermöglicht es Nicoli Merseneos den Ballin, die Macht in Illian zu ergreifen, das er danach in seiner derzeitigen Form gründet. Verwandtschaftsbeziehungen (Kapitel) FJ 1101 bis 1200 FJ 1103 Morrigan übernimmt nach dem Tod von Telaisien den Löwenthron von Andor. ca FJ 1107 bis 1117 Zehn Jahre vor dem Ende des Hundertjährigen Krieges versucht Narasim Bhuran Falkenflügels Imperium unter seinem eigenen Banner wieder aufzubauen, doch seine Versuche werden behindert und er endet mit dem Kopf auf einem Spieß. FJ 1109 Kirin Almeyda, Valera Prosnarin, Cynric Talvaen und Iona Ashmar gründen das Königreich Ghealdan auf den Überresten von Dhowlan. Kirin Almeyda wird der erste König von Gheladan, während die anderen das königliche Hochkonzil bilden. FJ 1111 Zu dieser Zeit sind die Kinder des Lichts eine volle militärische Organisation geworden. Die Kinder des Lichts (DW) FJ 1114 Lyndelle übernimmt nach dem Tod von Morrigan den Löwenthron von Andor. FJ 1117 Der Hundertjährige Krieg läuft schließlich aus und hinterlässt vierundzwanzig Königreiche verschiedener Größe und Macht: Almoth, Altara, Amadicia, Andor, Arad Doman, Arafel, Cairhien, Caralain, Ghealdan, Goaban, Hardan, Illian, Irenvelle, Kandor, Kintara, Mar Haddon, Maredo, Malkier, Mosara, Murandy, Saldaea, Shienar, Tear und Tarabon. FJ 1135 / 1 NÄ Zu dieser Zeit ist es unsicher, ob die Zeitrechnung korrekt beibehalten wurde, und es wird entschieden, den Farede Kalender einzuführen, entwickelt von Farede, dem damaligen Panarchen von Tarabon. Kategorie:Zeitleiste Kategorie:Freie Jahre